Last Thoughts
by Smileychameleon
Summary: Tony's Last thoughts as he flys the missile through the portal. PEPPERONY
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story so I hope you like it. This is about Tony's thoughts as he flew into the portal. Constructive criticism is welcomed and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO MARVEL.**

* * *

"_Stark, you know that's a one way trip." _Steve's voice rang through my ears. Of course I knew it was a one way trip, how could I not? I know the odds of me coming out alive were slim to none, they don't call me a genius for nothing. But I also know what would happen if I don't do this. It would be a complete devastation. No way can we get everyone out of New York City in time. I need to save them, even though I will die. But I guess that's what you do when you're a hero, you put your life at risk for the safety of everyone else. Besides, it's not like anyone would really miss me…except for Pepper. She's the only person I really care about, trust, and love. So maybe that's why when JARVIS asked if he should call Ms. Potts I said yes. To tell her all the things I wanted to tell her before I die. I would tell her how I love her and how she kept me going through all of the bad times. I would tell her how she's the reason I had hope in that cave in Afghanistan and how I always thought of her each day. The phone keeps ringing as I'm flying closer and closer to the portal. Oh Pep please pick up, please. I just need to hear her voice one last time. As I soar through the portal it says call failed for Pepper. I watch as the missile blows up before my eyes. This is it, I'm going to die without ever telling Pepper goodbye and I love you one last time. These were my last thoughts as I lost unconsciousness and felt like I was falling.

* * *

**Hey guys, so review and tell me what you think and what I should work on. Also I'm thinking about adding a couple of chapters of what the rest of the Avengers thought and what Pepper thought as Tony flew through the portal. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you to all of you guys who reviewed and favorite this story :). If I don't update that much during the week it's because I have swim practice and guitar practice every day after school and have tons of homework. The weekends will be when I mostly update but I'll try to update during the week if I find time (like today.) Just warning you now this will be a crappy chapter because I feel Clint is the hardest to get his thoughts right. So yeah this is chapter 2 enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Marvel Phil Coulson would still be alive. So sadly I don't own it.**

* * *

**Clint's POV**

I looked up suddenly from the chitauri I was fighting when I heard something that sounded like a missile fly by. To my surprise, it was a missile. And to my horror, Tony was flying with it. Now, I might not of known the guy for that long but I still don't want him to die. From the short amount of time that I've known him he seems like a really laid back and funny guy. We probably would've been pretty good friends…maybe play a few pranks on people. Ah, that would've of been fun.

I look up from my thoughts to see Tony flying up the side of Stark Towers. He's almost to the portal. I never got to personally talk to him and I wish I did. He was always so joking even in the middle of this stupid battle he was cracking jokes and making it seem a little lighter. I can't help but feel that Tony might die because of me. I know 'Tasha keeps telling me that it wasn't my fault but I can't help but think that if I just fought against Loki's magic a little harder all of this could have been avoided. If I just tried a little harder we wouldn't be fighting and losing this battle. Now because of me Tony's going to die.

I see Tony fly through the portal with the missile and he was gone. After a couple of seconds all of the remaining Chitauri fell to ground, dead. He did it, Tony did it. My brief moment of joy was cut short as I realized Tony still didn't come out of the portal. Come on, be okay. After a minute Steve's voice rang over the ear piece.

"_Close it."_ He sounded reluctant and sad…which I'm pretty sure we all are. Natasha waited a brief second before she closed. I looked down in sadness when suddenly I heard a bunch of gasps over my ear piece. I looked up towards the sky just in time to see Tony fall through the portal a split second before it closed. I gave a short laugh out of all of the relief of seeing Tony back in our world but it was cut short as I realized he wasn't slowing down…he was unconscious. The others seemed to realize this too and just as our hope was almost gone the Hulk came flying out of nowhere and catching Tony in his arms. When they landed on the ground I heard sighs of defeat from Steve and Thor and realized he must still be unconscious. After all of that he still dies. I suddenly heard the Hulk give a loud roar and a startled gasp of air. Then I heard Tony's voice start joking over my ear piece. He's alive. We all made it out alive. Another wave of relief spread over me this time it didn't go away.

* * *

**Okay so this was chapter 2. Sorry it sucks, Clint's POV was really hard for me. So review and tell em what you think.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed:**

**Hollyleaf6: **Thanks it means so much to me! I'm so glad you like it. I love Pepperony too. :)

**StarksViolet:** Thank you so much I'm so happy hearing how much you liked it! I know I love Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man too. It was so sad when he realized he was going to die!


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like two and a half weeks. My cat thought it would be fun to use my laptop as a litter box and went to the bathroom on it :/ I also have been super busy with swimming and homework and haven't had much time to find another computer to use. I promise I will update during winter break. Have a wonderful Christmas and News Years!**

**P.S.- As all of you know, last Friday a tragedy happened in Connecticut. I just want to say to everyone who was affected by it: I'm praying for all of you and your families and that God is with you. You're all so strong and I love you all. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you all had a great Christmas. Did anyone have a white Christmas? I did :) I was so happy, it started snowing Christmas Eve night! And it's snowing again tonight :) But anyways, here is my late Christmas gift to all of you: Chapter 3!**

**Hulk's POV:**

SMASH! SMASH ALIEN SMASH! BAD, BAD, ALIEN! Hahahaha stupid aliens. I hear a bang and look up. Bird guy just shot green gold bad guy into tower. Hmm, hehehe I'll go smash him. I jumped through the window and start to run towards green gold guy when he stands up and yells:

"_ENOUGH! You are all beneath me! I am a god you dullcreature, and I will not be bullied by-" _I'm tired of bad guys voice. SMASK, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH. Hahahaha. I love smashing the bad guy. After I smash him I walk away to smash other bad aliens. So much for him a god.

"Puny god!" I muttered.

I look up from the alien I finished smashing to see metal man fly towards portal with missile. Metal Man was only one not afraid of Hulk. Metal Man accepted Hulk. Just then Metal Man fell from sky, not awake. Metal Man is Banner only accepting friend. Metal Man is Hulk's only accepting friend. Metal Man can't die. As Metal Mann fell I jumped over to catch him. And fell on ground. I tossed Metal Man off me and we all stared at him as he didn't wake up. I yelled in frustration when Metal Man woke. Metal Man joked with us and somehwer in back of my mind Banner whispered _"Thank you."_

**Thank you to: ****kogouma, StarksViolet, and Hollyleaf6 for reviewing. I love hearing what you guys think.**

**Yeah, so as much as I freakin LOVE Bruce Banner and the Hulk (like seriously, I'm OBSSESSED with them) this chapter was really hard to write and is pretty suckish, cause I don't really know how the hulk thinks…cause he barely says anything in the movie, so that's why this was so bad. I know the grammar is bad and whatever, but I think the Hulk just wouldn't take time with all the extra words and etc. (don't worry my grammar is actually that bad.) I was actually thinking about just leaving the Hulk out entirely, but I love him too much and come one: Bruce and Tony are like automatic friends; SCIENCE BROS. Seriously I'm so sorry at how bad this chapter was. This chapter was supposed to be Natasha's POV but I left that chapter at school :/ so I did the Hulk instead. I PROMISE my next chapter will be a lot better.**

**Once again, thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. It means SO much to me.**

**Have a great New Year's Eve and New Year's! Please review and tell me what you think. Every time I see a new review it's like opening presents on Christmas all over again. Love you all, have a great rest of the year!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. It means so much to me. Here's chapter 4, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

I was holding Loki's scepter inches away from the Tesseract. I should just close it right now, but I know better than to do something drastic like this without consulting my teammates.

_"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."_

"_Do it!"_ Steve shouted

"_No! Wait!"_ When I told them I could close it, I didn't expect anyone to ACTUALLY say no…then again Tony has always been the stupid unpredictable type.

"_Stark, these things are still coming!"_ Steve sounded exhausted…we all were, even Tony, so why would he tell me no?

"_I've got a nuke coming in. It's going to blow in less than a minute, and I know just where to put it."_ It's official he's the most stupid genius ever! Damn it Stark! You're gonna get yourself killed and then Pepper's gonna kill ME for letting you do it.

I thought back to when Steve said _"The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."_ Tony, of course, answered with a smart-ass comment, but I saw something else. For the faintest second I saw hurt flash in his eyes and it was gone just as quickly as it came. I'm not a big fan Tony, but Steve was wrong about that comment. Tony's a lot of things: irresponsible, cocky, show-off, I could list all the bad things about him forever. But Steve was wrong about that one thing: Tony Stark does care about other people. Sure it may seem like Tony only does things for himself but in the brief period that I worked undercover as his assistant, I realized that it was just a façade. I have seen it first-hand how he fights for other people. Like at the Stark-expo when Hammer had those robots, they would have killed everyone but Tony came and stopped them. Not because he wanted to look good, but because he didn't want anyone getting hurt. He could have easily died but he chose to save everyone. (Of course I would never admit this out loud…if Stark hears he would only get a bigger ego.)

I looked up as Tony flew past me, up Stark Tower. He was actually going to do this. He just flew into the portal when our communication got cut off from him. I saw a the missile explode but I just kept looking for Tony.

"_Come on Stark."_ I whispered. Please come out of the portal.

"_Close it."_ Steve said after a minute. I didn't want to. I would be sealing Tony's fate by closing it, but Steve was right. If even the very edge of that nuke hit the city, it would be terrible. So I paused for a second and looked up one last time hoping to see Stark falling out of the portal. When I didn't, I looked at the Tesseract for a second and then closed it.

I kept looking at the closing portal hoping Tony would fly through it at the last second. I started to realize he wasn't going to make it as the portal kept getting smaller and smaller, and just as it was about to close Tony fell through. He did it. He actually did it. My joy was short lived though, as I realized he was _falling _ not _flying_. He's unconscious and not slowing down. As we were all watching him, fear sketched on our faces, the Hulk flew out of nowhere and caught Tony. As I watched them land on the ground, I realized he still wasn't waking up. I kept listening to my ear piece and I heard the Hulk yell in frustration and a not even a second afterwards, Tony woke up. Maybe the Hulk isn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

**Thank you so much to: kogouma, MysteryGal5, and StarksViolet for reviewing. It so awesome seeing what you think.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**~Smiley Chameleon**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Life is hectic. **

**So like 4 days ago my heater broke for my house. So I have literally no heat and of course the week that my furnace breaks is one of the coldest weeks of the winter. It is so freezing 24/7. It's like 30 degrees during the day and at night in the teens to the single digits. But on the bright side, we are hopefully getting it fixed tomorrow.**

**Speaking of tomorrow, I have my last swim meet of the season tomorrow and I am so nervous. Wish me luck!**

**Right now I am currently watching the Super Bowl. Who are you guys rooting for? I'm rooting for the Ravens but my favorite team of all time is NY Giants. **

**BTW VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! **

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"_Stark, you know that's a one way trip?"_ What is he doing? He is going to die. If he is such a huge genius like he keeps stressing… then why is he doing this?

When I first heard that Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark, was going to be working with me, I thought he would have been exactly like his father. But no, I get stuck with a childish, immature, self-centered, selfish, brat. He had no regards for other people's safety, feelings, and life…or so I thought at the time. Now I realize that he was always trying to keep people's spirit up and get them to joke around a little. I even said to him _"The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."_ I have to admit that after I said that, I realized just how mean that was and instantly regretted it. But he just gave a stupid answer that sounded like he didn't even care if I thought that and so I wasn't going to apologize. I didn't realize how wrong I was at the time until now.

I can't help but feel like if I didn't say that comment back on the heli-carrier Tony wouldn't be riding on a missile into an alien portal…but he probably still would be doing this. I mean, Tony is stubborn, but I don't think he is this stubborn…although I could be wrong. Damn, I'm such a jerk. I should of never said that to Tony. And now I won't ever get the chance to apologize.

As Tony flew up the side of Stark Tower and was almost in the portal I heard everyone take a sharp intake of air. I could tell no one was happy about this. We were all worried for our sarcastic, jokester, team member. Team. We were all a team. And it took something like this for me to realize it.

Tony just flew through the portal and we all just watched as the nuke exploded in space, hoping to see a glimpse of our team mate falling through the portal back to Earth. After another minute, I saw how the explosion was getting closer to Earth and I realized that we couldn't wait forever for Tony, like we all wanted to. We had to think of everyone else in New York. From what I've heard about nuclear bombs, if even the very edge of that explosion reached the end of the portal, it would be a catastrophe for New York and Tony's sacrifice would have been for nothing. So, with a hesitated breath, I spoke over the ear piece.

"_Close it."_ I am so sorry Tony. Natasha hesitated, I could tell she didn't want to close it on him too, and looked up at the portal before pushing the scepter into the tesseract.

As the portal was closing, we all watched it hoping to see a red and gold metal man flying through. But just as our hope started to vanish Tony fell through the portal at the very last second. Wow, if Natasha didn't hesitate when I told her to close the portal, Tony wouldn't of made it.

"_Son of a bitch"_ He made it. He actually did it. Bit my joy was shortened as Thor mentioned what we all just realized.

"_He is not slowing down."_ Thor started swinging his hammer, getting ready to try to catch Tony. He would never get him in time. Just as hope was lost once more throughout the team, the Hulk jumps out of nowhere and catches Tony as they fall to the ground. Thor and I rush over to where they landed and we all look at Tony as he doesn't wake up. We all stared desperately at him when suddenly the Hulk let out a desperate cry. And Tony took a huge gasp of air.

"_What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."_ The guy practically just died, and the first thing he says is a joke.

"_We won."_ I let out a huge breath. We actually won.

"_Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."_ He sounded so exhausted and and like he was about to pass out. He just saved us and the world. Granted, we went to get shawarma later.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**So guys, today is February 3****rd, ****which means…it's Heartswatson's BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEARTSWATSON! She is my best friend and is practically my sister. I love ya girl! Heartswatson is an awesome girl and is an incredible writer! You all should check out her stories, they are very very good!**

**Thankyou to: MysteryGal5, kogouma, HeartsWatson, sarah lupin potter, Grace, and Polly for reviewing. It means so much to me!**

**-Olivia**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I always told myself that I would never make you guys wait and it has been like 5 months. I'm sorry, my life has been a mess lately. School has been horrible, my family is putting a lot of pressure on me, and my cousin who was practically my sister killed herself. It's been tough. I will hopefully update more since it's summer. Thank you all for being so patient. Now onto the story.**

**Thor's POV**

* * *

I looked up as the metal man, known as Tony Stark, flew up into the portal. I am not familiar with a missile but whatever it is, it must cause a lot of destruction for Tony Stark to fly into space. According to the captain, it is not likely that he will survive. Tony Stark is a brave comrade. I regret that when we first met we started fighting like little children instead of the grown men (or in my case god) that we are. That seems so far away now, especially now that we are fighting together.

Tony Stark just flew through the portal. As we all searched he sky desperately for our teammate, our friend, I thought about how this mess started. I guess it started when Loki and I were merely children. I never noticed how much I stole the spotlight. I guess I can only blame myself for never realizing. The thing that set him over the edge I think, was when father announced my coronation. After that it all just fell apart. I should have done something different, I should have done something to help my little brother.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard gasps from my teammates. I looked up and saw Tony Stark fall through the portal right as it closed. I smiled when I saw him back through the portal but that quickly fell off my face as I realized something.

"_He is not slowing down."_ I started to swing Mjolnir so I could catch him but I knew I wouldn't get there fast enough and everyone else did too. Just as we all realized I wouldn't get there in time, the doctor's other green self flew out of nowhere and caught Tony. As they landed on the ground, Tony still did not wake up and out of frustration the doctor roared. Even as a god I jumped a little at the loud sound. I looked up when I heard a loud gasp and there on the ground, alive and awake, was Tony Stark. He joked about someone kissing him and a food called shwarma. Yes, a brave comrade indeed.

* * *

**Thank you so much to: MysteryGal5, kogouma, skylaeatpie, Oakleh, and all of the guest reviewers for reviewing. It means so much to me that you guys like my story. **

**So please review and let me know what you think. I'm going to upload Pepper's POV later today. So uh yea bye.**

**-Olivia**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow this is the quickest I've ever updated. **

**Pepper's POV**

* * *

When I first got news of the attack on New York I was flying on the plane to D.C. My co-workers and I were all sitting down talking about the stocks for Stark Industries when all of a sudden the co-pilot runs in looking scared and shocked.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Cynthia one of my co-workers asked.

"New York, i-it-it's under attack!" He choked it out as quiet as a whisper. New York? Oh my God! Tony's in New York!

"What? What do you mean it's under attack? By who?" I sounded so frightened and that's saying something because I hardly ever let it show. I am so worried about Tony though, he's all I have. Please don't have anything to do with Tony, please.

"I don't know, but it's on the news. With that he ran back to the pilot. I quickly turned on the T.V. to see that New York _was_ under attack.

"What the hell are those?" I heard one of my co-workers whisper. Are those even from Earth? There was something in the notes Tony was looking at last night about an Asgardian I think it was called. I just got a glimpse of it before I left. What if those things aren't from Earth? What if they really are aliens? I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw something red and gold fly across the screen. Ironman, Tony. No no no no no Tony! Of course he has to be right in the middle of the fight. Why couldn't he have come with me. The video switched to six people, four of which I don't know, and two I did. Tony in his Ironman suit and Natal- I mean Natasha Romanoff. I remember when she worked undercover at Stark Industries, the incident with Vanko. It all seems so far away now. It seems less dangerous. I guess Tony just has a habit of being where ever there is trouble…but I guess it comes with the suit.

Someone snapped me out of my thoughts when they called my name. I looked at them and they pointed to the screen. The screen was Ironman pushing a missile towards the portal. No Tony please don't go in there. He's going to kill himself. I watched Tony as he flew into the portal and I could no longer see him. Please be okay. Please come back. I kept my eyes glued to the screen waiting, praying, Tony would fly through there any second. I can't lose you Tony. Right as the portal was about to close Ironman came flying through…wait he's not flying he's falling. No you can't die, not after everything you've been through, not after everything _we've_ been through. As I started loosing hope, out of nowhere the big green…thing from earlier came flying out and caught Tony. They then landed on the ground and the news ended. I stared at the T.V. for another minute and then got up and told the pilot to turn the plane around. Please be okay Tony.

* * *

**Thank you so much to:MysteryGal5, kogouma, Oakleh, and StarksViolet for reviewing.**

**I'm going to upload one last chapter of how I think Tony and Pepper will re-unite. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Last chapter guys…**

* * *

**Pepper's POV**

* * *

As soon as the plane landed in New York I ran off it and saw Happy standing by the limo. I quickly ran over and got in.

"Happy take me to Stark Tower, and hurry." He didn't say anything and quickly sped off to Stark Tower, to Tony, to home.

As we started to get into New York City I just looked around in shock. The city was in complete ruins. How could this of happened? As I was in my own world looking around, Happy brought the care to a screeching stop.

"Happy? What happened?" He looked around for a moment and then responded.

"I can't go any further. The road is blocked by debris." I looked around for a second and decided on what to do. I had to make sure Tony was okay so I started get out of the car.

"Where are you going? It can be dangerous."

"I have to see if Tony's alright. Don't worry Happy, I'll be fine."

"Alright, but be careful, something could fall on you." And with that he drove away and I started walking.

As I got closer to Stark Tower it just got worse and worse with the debris everywhere. It looks like the tower was in the center of the fight. Oh God, I hope Tony's okay. As I was walking I realized how dangerous it is. There is debris everywhere and there are things falling off of building. I almost got hit twice with falling debris. As I go to Stark Towers I was in complete shock at the state it was. It looked nothing like the brand new shiny building I left just a day ago. I walked into the deserted lobby and got onto the elevator for the long trip up to the top. As I waited in the elevator I called out to JARVIS to see if he still worked.

"JARVIS?" I called out and almost instantly heard the familiar robotic voice.

"Welcome back Ms. Potts."

"Thanks JARVIS. Uh, did Tony come back yet?"

"No he did not Ms. Potts. I'm afraid I haven't had contact with him since he flew into the portal." Tony, where are you.

As the elevator doors opened to the floor I walked out and gasped. The place was wrecked and there was glass everywhere. I walked closer to where the windows use to be and almost tripped over a hole in the ground.

"Oh my God." I started to cry as I looked down at the human size and shaped hole in the ground. What if that was Tony? As I stood in the middle of the glass, right in front of where the windows used to be and in front of the human sized hole, I started bawling my eyes out. I had no clue if Tony was alive or dead and so far from what I've seen, it looks like he is. What am I going to do if he's dead? I don't know how I would be able to live without him.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

* * *

After the shawarma, I convinced Fury's top secret boy band plus one girl to stay at Stark Tower for the night. When we got back to the Tower it was night out and we were all exhausted. Somehow we all managed to fit inside the elevator, but the ride up was dead silent. When the doors opened we walked out and the first thing I saw was my Pepper standing with her back towards me looking around at the glass shards, the hole in the ground, and all of the debris in the room. I started slowly walking towards her.

"It's okay." I heard Natasha whisper to the rest of the Avengers who most likely getting ready to attack Pep thinking she was an intruder.

As I got closer to Pepper she still didn't turn around or acknowledge my presence yet so I called out to her.

"Pepper?" She slowly turned around and the sight I saw broke my heart. Pepper's face was red with tears streaming down her face and I saw she was shaking slightly. What's wrong? Is she hurt?

"Pepper? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She stopped crying but didn't answer me and just stared at me. She was really starting to worry me when she finally said something.

"What's wrong? Are seriously asking me what's wrong?" She was talking so quietly and calmly for someone who a moment ago was crying. I just looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"You flew into a portal into space, fell out unconscious, and know one's known where you've been or if you were even alive and you're seriously asking me what's wrong?" At the end of the sentence she started yelling.

"I thought YOU DIED TONY! I-I thought you were dead. And-and you called me and I didn't pick up and you were going to die. I thought I lost you." She whispered the last part and looked down. I heard a sniffle and realized she started crying again. God I feel like an ass now. This must be so hard on her, never knowing if I'm going to come back home. I pulled her into a hug as she started sobbing and shaking again. By now Natasha must have brought the rest of the Avengers to a different room knowing this was private.

"I'm so sorry Pepper. It's okay I'm here now. We're both okay."

"For now. But what about the next time you go off to God knows where putting your life on the line all of the time." She softly mumbled into my chest. She's really scared about losing me. God I can't even imagine how much of a wreck I would be if something happened to Pep. I cupped her face in both of my hands and wiped away her tears.

"Hey, I promise you that I will _always_ come back to you. I don't care what it takes but I will always return to you. I love you Pepper." That was the first time I've ever told her I love you, I didn't plan on saying it now but it felt right and I love her more than anything. I'm just scared she doesn't feel the same.

"I love you too, Tony." She now had fresh tears but from the smile on her face I knew they were happy tears. And I know that for the rest of my life I will do anything and go anywhere to keep that smile on her face because she's my family, my friend, my home, and I love her more than anything.

* * *

**Wow that's really sappy haha. Well this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Thank you so much to:**

**Hollyleaf6**

**StarksViolet**

**Kogouma**

**MysteryGal5**

**HeartsWatson**

**Sara lupin potter**

**Skylaeatpie**

**Oakleh**

**And all of my guest reviewers for reviewing my story it means SO MUCH to me. So uh yea bye.**

**-Olivia**


End file.
